Starlight love
by JasNutter
Summary: The boys share a rare peaceful moment on the beach.


He sat leaning back on his hands, sand cool under his bare body, head turned towards the silvery wood of the salt worn cottage. Tiny birds hopped around the redwood table between the house and the gently rippling ocean – he watched them peck at the crumbs left from their late lunch until they flew away in an abrupt flurry of wings. Sherlock watched them to the edge where the land curved to meet the water, tinged a pale gold from the half sunken sun that blushed a magnificent red against the darkening hues of the evening sky. Tired little waves frothed creamily around his ankles, lapping at him like the warm tongue of a lover. Pelicans dove down and skimmed across the surface, leaving water jumping along their wake.

The distant sound of a shutting door tore his gaze away and back to the house. John emerged clad in snug red trunks, a bag slung over one shoulder.

He'd turned a lovely shade of brown in the past week, the sun making his hair even lighter. Sherlock thought of the smell of sand in that hair, the smell of musk and sex on that body. He could taste the sweetness of his mouth, the salt on his skin, permanent on his own tongue. Desire blossomed and eyelids lowered, heart racing out a rapid rhythm of want. It brought a soft smile on his husband face, and Sherlock watched, entranced, as he dropped the bag at Sherlock's side and, fingers hooking into the waistband enticingly,shimmied out of the trunks, exposing himself fully to the tender touch of the evening and of his lover's look.

"Alright, love?" John whispered, lowering himself besides Sherlock and gathering him into an embrace. Shivering, Sherlock turned, pale eyes peering into John's. A delicate pink rose high on his cheeks and settled there as he wet his lips. John, heat rising from his gut and travelling through his blood like liquid fire, brought them together, caressing Sherlock in a gentle, breathless kiss. The crisp air thickened with the sound of their lips moving against each other, punctured with pants and low contented sighs.

The dusk brought a salty breeze from the ocean with it, and it seemed to carry Sherlock's deep moan around the beach as John laid him down and grazed a hard, rosy nipple with teeth, tongue trailing a wet path back to the gently arched neck recently peppered with kisses. He pressed a warm, open mouthed kiss under a ear and nibbled on an earlobe. Sherlock's hand traveled from where they lay, pressed flat against his back, and down to his hips, gripping tightly as John nipped his collar bone.

The tension heightened quickly, crackling in the air around them and John reached for the bag, looking down as his sweetheart, his glistening chest heaving in the pale twilight. His heart soared at the naked adoration on the sculpted face and he leaned down again, planting kisses on his brow, his eyelids, his pert nose and lovely cheekbones, reveling the happy purrs that elicited. His legs came around John's waist, and he shuddered as one slick finger entered him, leaning up as John leaned down, meeting his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Sherlock, my Sherlock", his voice was gruff and low against Sherlock's skin as he entered him. "Mmm I love you."

Sherlock gasped a high "Oh", eyes fluttering as John filled him, his girth coupled with those words sending a jolt of pleasurable electricity up his body and straight to his brain. John moved slowly and slid back in, groaning softly as Sherlock arched lustily, his spine like that of a cat, hands coming up to grab at John's forearms. John's own hands left the Sherlock's sharp hip bones, and he grabbed his long, elegant fingers, laying them in the sand and twining their fingers together, getting further aroused as Sherlock whimpered and writhed beneath him, moaning a single mantra of "John", over and over again, as though he were the only one in the universe.

He was the only one for Sherlock.

It was dark now, and stars were beginning to pop out against black canvas, winking cheekily down at the couple lost in their love making, their devotion all consuming, sweet and hot against their tongues. They moved together, their loud sounds of bliss rising to the heavens as they climaxed, shuddering and gasping into each other's mouths, their names on each other's lips like a litany.

John rolled off him eventually, sweaty and sated, and Sherlock moved to lie on his chest and listen to his still strumming chest, both staring silently at the rising gibbous searing hot ardor faded away, settling into gentle affection and arms tightened around bodies as they breathed together.

Crickets sounded, croaking merrily about as night fell, and Sherlock moved, nudging the side of John's head sweetly with his own.

"Getting cold", he murmured against John's cooling skin, and rolled off him, taking a fist full of sand and watching it fly northeast along with the dancing wind. "Inside?"

John's sand covered hand came to cradle his cheek. "In a bit," John said. They had all the time in the world.

* * *

I would LOVE feedback. If you liked it, tell me please. If you have criticisms, don't hold back. Thanks!


End file.
